


out of hand

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, Footjob, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, in front of uh someone else, or sth like that, so be careful pls, this is actually more wannabe plot than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep your hands off me," he says and Levi smirks. Well, if Erwin doesn't want his hands, then Levi is not going to dirty them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of hand

**Author's Note:**

> I think I failed this one a little ahaha  
> but there u go, day five!  
> (btw, I went with mature, bc there is not very much porn in here and well idk man? I feel like it doesn't deserve explicit??)

Levi thinks it's frustrating. It's frustrating how super handsome Erwin fucking Smith hardly ever looks at him. They're sharing a room and even though Levi hates College, he thinks looking at Erwin is enough of a reason to kick himself through the year. Unfortunately, Erwin doesn't seem to have a great interest spending time with Levi. Not that Levi particularly enjoys his company, he just enjoys eye-fucking Erwin because he's so ridiculously handsome. He's like the wet dream of every girl on the campus with his broad shoulders and his perfectly marbled face. He's always nice and polite and smiles at everyone. Well, everyone except Levi.

Levi has no idea why, but Erwin seems to avoid him viciously. He comes back to their room late at night, changes in the bathroom and doesn't give Levi a change to look at his perfectly ripped body. Levi figured something out though. When Erwin thinks he's still sleeping in the morning, he changes in their room anyway and Levi can peek. Also, Erwin is on an athletic scholarship, so he trains everyday and Levi just happens to pass by and decides to do his his learning on the grass near the tracks with Erwin running by. Still, throughout the year, Levi builds up a ridiculous amount of sexual frustration. Sure thing he can jerk off in Erwin's bed when he's not in their room, which rarely ever happens, but it's not good enough. It's not good enough to imagine Erwin's throbbing dick, because Levi's never seen it. He can just imagine how big it is when he stares at Erwin's crotch, the outline poking through. It looks big, but looking, is not enough. Levi craves for it.

 

The dorms are practically shaking with the party that's going on. Levi's ears are stuffed with cotton due to the loud music, the base rippling through every bone in his body. He doesn't even know how he ended up in this mess of drunk college students, but when he sees Hange darting through the crowd, screaming the lyrics of the song that's currently playing, he knows it's their fault. Levi's not a fan of these parties and he's in a rather sour mood these days. So he drinks and tries to endure, but it doesn't really help. Levi seems unable to get drunk.

Frustrated, Levi sighs and keeps nursing his drink while he pushes himself through the people dancing in every corner of the room. Levi tries his best to avoid them, and a possible argument, because he just knows he would punch the first person that dares to snarl at him. And drunks tend to do that. Levi manages, but just when he thinks about setting his cup down to just leave already, he sees Erwin.

It surprises Levi a little, because he didn't think the blonde would be here, but he is, casually talking to some girl, one of the red plastic cups in his hand. Levi wonders if he's drunk and if, if he can use that to his advantage. It's horrible, Levi knows that, and he probably doesn't even want to molest Erwin while he's drunk but, _fuck_ , he looks so good and Levi just wants to touch his naked body.

"Craving for the impossible again?" someone yells in Levi's ear and when he snaps his head he sees Hange grinning at him, cheeks red and drunk. They topple over their own feet and Levi has no idea why he doesn't just let them hit the floor, but he reaches out to steady them anyway.

"Shut up," he says, not up for a stupid conversation with Hange. They're not the only friend Levi has, but the only one knowing about Levi's sexual crush on Erwin. Levi doesn't even remember how they found out, but every time he's reminded they do, he just wants to punch Hange.

"I mean, he sure is handsome," Hange slurs, draping their arm over Levi's shoulder. Levi grunts to the way Hange is completely hanging over him now, but decides not to say anything about it. "If my sex organs had  _any_ kind of interest in actually standing to their name, I sure as hell would go for him too."

"Luck they don't then," Levi grunts, hitting Hange with his elbow. They crack a laugh and steal Levi's cup to gulp the beer down. Levi hates drunk people.

"I don''t know-" Hange hiccups into the cup, "Why he doesn't like you in the first place. Aren't you so charming with your grumpy-ass attitude? I would probably shag you too."

"And once again, I'm lucky your sex drive is zero." Levi rolls his eyes, tempted to get his drink back because his throat feels sore from yelling, but he's not fond of the idea drinking Hange's slobber, so he decides not to.

"I could chat him up!" Hange suddenly suggest, already straightening their back to go for it. Levi holds them back.

"You're drunk as fuck."

"Everyone is," Hange giggles. "Except you. So no? You know, you being sexually frustrated starts to get on our nerves too! Also-" Hange hiccups again, covers their mouth with a fist. "I happen to know Erwin! And he actually talks to me."

"Great, tell him to fuck me so you can live the rest of the semester in peace." Levi grunts rolling his eyes, but Hange grins like they take it seriously.

"No," Levi tosses in quickly. "I wasn't fucking serious you shithead."

"Ah man." Hange shakes their head and moves away, almost hitting someone when they wave. "I'm gonna have some  _fun_ . You keep craving!"

Levi glares at them, but Hange already vanished into the crowd, so Levi's eyes look for Erwin again. He's just politely smiling at the girl and then she trots away, not looking very happy. Levi used to wonder if Erwin has a girlfriend somewhere at home, but Hange told him he doesn't. So Levi doesn't understand why Erwin seems so totally not interested in anyone. Maybe he has some kind of complex. Maybe he has a tiny dick after all and just stuffs his underwear with socks. Levi wouldn't exactly care, honestly. He could just do Erwin instead, that would satisfy him too.

While Levi thinks about that, Erwin sets his cup down and carefully shoves his way through the crowd. Levi follows him discretely and realises, Erwin's leaving. When he goes back to their room, maybe Levi can chat him up. He was about to leave as well anyway. So, with a good distance, Levi follows Erwin and when he steps into their room, Erwin's already there. He seems surprised seeing Levi and Levi wonders if Erwin saw him and thought he would just party the whole night. Well, how unfortunate for him that Levi has other plans.

"I hope you're not drunk," Levi says, is sure he's yelling because his ears still feel like they're stuffed with cotton. "If you throw up on the floor, I swear I'm going to skin you."

Erwin doesn't respond, just draws his eyebrows together and ignores Levi. Levi grunts, frustrated again, and flops down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He gets lost in his thoughts for a while, wonders if Erwin seriously doesn't think he's attractive at all. Levi can't understand that. He's a fucking piece of cake, Erwin should crave for him as much as Levi craves for him. It doesn't make sense.

"Hey Erwin," Levi mumbles, crossing his arms under his head so he can drop his chin and look at the blonde. "Do you hate me?"

Levi has no idea why he asks. Maybe the alcohol did a little something after all, or maybe he just reached some kind of rock bottom. He needs to get laid, but no one except Erwin will do. Levi thought about it. Erwin has this friend, Mike, and he's even bigger than Erwin, shoulders just as broad and he sure as hell is as ripped as Erwin. But he's not Erwin and Levi thinks it's creepy how he always sniffs everything and everyone. Levi's not comfortable with the idea that Mike would stuff his nose into his armpit. Levi is quite certain he would.

Erwin keeps ignoring Levi and Levi starts to get pissed. He grunts and pushes himself up, throws a pillow across the room and hits Erwin's head.

"Hey I'm talking to you you bastard."

"Shut up," Erwin says, brushing the pillow away. "You're annoying."

"I asked you a fucking question," Levi says anyway, but Erwin doesn't answer.  _Fucking asshole_ . Levi grunts, even more frustrated now, and then pushes himself from the bed to get rid of his clothes. If he's not going to get laid, he can at least sleep and dream about it. Unfortunately it doesn't sound as nice as it used to and when Levi stands in the room, all clothes despite his underwear gone, his gaze trails over to Erwin again. So Erwin thinks he's annoying? Well, maybe Levi has an idea then.

"Hey Erwin," he says, voice dropping. Erwin doesn't respond, seems to force himself not to look over, but Levi oversteps the invisible boundary easily. He walks over to Erwin's side of the room and flops down on his bed. "I have an idea."

Erwin looks up, almost alarmed, staring at Levi with something in his eyes Levi hasn't seen before.

"What are you doing?" he asks, probably referring to the fact that Levi is almost naked, but Levi couldn't care less. He hardly ever gets a change to show Erwin what exactly he's missing out on, might as well use the opportunity.

"How about," Levi mumbles, not caring to answer Erwin's dumb question. He moves closer to the blonde and cranes his neck for a kiss. That would at least be something. "You do me once and then I leave you alone?"

Erwin doesn't respond, but it's no longer because he's ignoring Levi. He's staring right at him, lips parted in silent shock and Levi goes for it because he can't bring himself not to any longer. He closes the small distance that remains, slides one of his hands to Erwin's neck to feel out the skin. His tongue slips through Erwin's parted lips with ease and Erwin stiffens, but doesn't push Levi away, so Levi crawls a little closer. After some awkward seconds of nothing, Erwin huffs and seriously starts returning the kiss. He's all shy about it and Levi is so surprised that another awkward minute passes till he gets that this is the fucking opportunity of his life. He hums a low response and deepens the kiss, tongue moving around Erwin's. He tastes like beer and peppermint gum, which is awful, but Levi loves it anyway. He almost thinks he's dreaming, though, he thinks, he never seriously dreamed about kissing Erwin.

Levi pulls away to catch his breath, but before he really manages, he crashes his lips back onto Erwin's, sucks his bottom lip between his teeth just because he can now. Erwin doesn't fight it, but when Levi's hands trail down and palms Erwin's groin, he's pushed away pretty suddenly. Levi falls back onto the mattress, returning the wide-eyed look Erwin gives him.

"Shit," Erwin says, wiping his mouth. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I don't know." Levi stays on the bed, leans back to expose his bare chest a little. "You didn't seem to mind."

"I do," Erwin growls, glaring now. "Get the fuck off my bed. And put some clothes on, Jesus Christ."

"I won't," Levi growls back, starting to stare Erwin down. He's really pissed now, because just a second ago Erwin seemed all fine with it and now he's acting like he hates Levi again. Why did he kiss back in the first place then? Levi doesn't get it and he's not going to keep wondering.

"The fuck is wrong with you," he spits. "You didn't mind just now, fucking finish what you started."

Erwin doesn't move, doesn't get up to leave or pull Levi from his bed. He just stares, eventually parts his lips to talk again.

"What I started?" he asks. "You're the one trying to get into my pants all the time! Stop it! I'm not interested!"

"No?" Levi raises a brow, licking his lips. He can still taste Erwin on them and somehow, that makes him smirk. "Why did you kiss me then?"

"I-" Erwin stumbles, shifts to try and hide it. "I didn't!"

"Yes you did! We used to get along in the first place? Remember that?" Levi frowns, remembering very well how nicely Erwin introduced himself. They actually did get along for a while, and then Erwin started to get all weird and ignored Levi like they had never started talking in the first place. It's really, fucking frustrating.

"You got a problem with me being gay? But your best friend isn't really straight either, right?"

"I just..." Erwin stumbles again, seems to stiffen. "I'm not..."

He babbles and Levi snorts, because it's pathetic. He shifts and starts pulling his underwear down, not embarrassed at all.

"Just do me, this once, and then we can ignore each other till the end of time."

"Levi!" Erwin almost yelps the name when Levi throws his underwear away and spreads his legs. He's already interested despite the dumb argument. He just can't help it. Being in Erwin's bed, brings some memories back.

"Jesus Christ." Erwin looks away and covers his face with his hands. Levi thinks it's kind of cute.

"Don't act all shy," he purrs, pushing himself up to move closer to Erwin again. He puts his hand onto his knee and rubs slowly. "Do you want me to tell you how many times I jerked off on your bed? Oh, quite a lot of times. You're never here right, so I thought you wouldn't know... Pretty pathetic right? That I need to lie down and stuff my head into your pillow to smell you... imagine your hands all over me... when you're here every night."

Erwin's head snaps and Levi backs off for a second, but then crawls closer again, pursing his lips invitingly.

"I can promise to never do it again."

"Don't..." Erwin's brows twitch and Levi can't exactly tell if he's mad or freaked out. Maybe it's both. Maybe it's both and something else. "Stop. Just stop. I'm not-"

Erwin seems to struggle with words and Levi wonders if it has something to do with the blue eyes that dart down like Erwin wants to look at Levi's body, but then again, doesn't allow himself to. It's a shame, Levi thinks, and he sighs, rubs a small pattern onto Erwin's thigh.

"You can just close your eyes you know, doesn't make much of a difference."

Erwin huffs out a heavy breath, locks eyes with Levi again and Levi feels like drowning in all the torn feelings he sees behind the blue. Maybe Erwin can see how much he wants this too? But Levi is always pretty obvious about it, Erwin should know already.

"Levi," Erwin says, stern, despite his torn expression. "Stop it."

"Why." Levi breathes the words close to Erwin's lips, their faces closer again. "I've never been in your bed with you... gets me pretty riled up."

Levi moans, eyes fluttering when he trails one hand down to his own cock and gives it a shameless rub.  _Fuck_ , he really is hard now. He's so fucking desperate for it, it really is pathetic. No one gave Erwin the right to be so damn sexy.

"Shit, oh my god, what are you  _doing_ !?" Erwin's eyes widen, a blush painting his cheeks beautifully and Levi moves back again to lie down on the bed. He keeps his hand on his cock, starts working it up and down in Erwin's view. That Erwin is looking, is enough to make Levi twitch, another moan tumbling out of his throat.

"If you won't do it," he mumbles, voice thick with his sudden arousal. "I just have to do it alone again."

Erwin's Adam's apple bobs deliciously and Levi watches his torn expression with a hazy smirk on his own lips. God, he never would've thought he would ever do this, but he can't stop now. He's naked and hard and Erwin is looking and that's already enough to make Levi want to cum. But he can't let it be over so quickly. He just wants something,  _anything_ . Erwin to pull his shirt off if he doesn't want to touch him. He just wants something, but Erwin doesn't move. He just stares.

_Well, it's something_ , Levi thinks, catching the way Erwin's gaze brushes his body. It makes Levi twitch and he rubs the tip of his cock, already wet with pre-cum, and moans softly.

"See?" he mumbles, not quite managing to keep his voice straight. "I'm so ready for you Erwin."

Levi, at least, purrs Erwin's name, though it seems to come natural. He spreads his legs a little wider, hips pushing up to give Erwin a good view. The best of his life possibly. Levi likes to think that and the thought pools another good amount of pre-cum on the tip of Levi's cock. He rubs it all over his length to slick the skin up and starts working his hand up and down.

"Don't," Erwin says, but doesn't continue, nor does he anything to stop Levi. He just sits there, limbs all stiff. Levi stretches his leg out and pokes Erwin's leg with his toes, works his way up to his thighs.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks, a little breathless when he notices the bulge in Erwin's trousers. Maybe he's just imagining it, because he wants it to be there, but Erwin seriously moves to cover it up. Levi smirks and has a sudden idea, feels his cock twitching to the mere thought. His foot follows Erwin's limbs and he keeps poking the clothed skin. Erwin doesn't shove it away and Levi thinks, maybe, he can go beyond his idea after all. He stills his hand and removes it from his cock to push himself into a sitting position again.

"Come on," he whispers and reaches out, but Erwin shoves his hand away. The movement is not harsh, not angry, but it still gives Levi a little sting right into his heart.

"Keep your hands off me," Erwin says, almost whispers it, and after a silent moment, Levi smirks. Well, if Erwin doesn't want his hands, then Levi is not going to dirty them.

"Fine," Levi says, leaning back to flatten his back against the mattress once more. He crosses one arm behind his head so he can keep looking at Erwin, though it's rather uncomfortable and Levi would give anything for a pillow. He has to make do though, and it's better than nothing. The other hand finds a way back to Levi's cock and he moans to the touch, to the sheer fact that he has Erwin sitting right in front of him. And he's not dreaming at all. It's the real Erwin, in flesh and bones and he has a fucking hard-on poking through his trousers. For a second, Levi wonders, because he doesn't understand, but he figures it doesn't matter and he's better off enjoying it anyway.

He keeps rubbing his cock, a slick sound adding to the moans Levi lets slip past his lips. His eyes are heavy, but he keeps them on Erwin, watches how he can't seem to bring himself to look away. Levi likes it and when he starts poking Erwin's leg with his foot again, Erwin does nothing about it. Levi is patient, doesn't rub himself too hard to keep himself from coming and while he does it, he slowly starts nudging Erwin's legs so he pushes them apart and soon enough Levi can cast his gaze on Erwin's groin again. His dick is definitely hard, bulging his pants, and Levi's foot sneaks forward to brush his toes over it. Erwin twitches, groans through his nose and Levi's toes curl with his own gasp.  _Shit_ , he's so ready to come.

Levi removes his hand from his cock for a moment, pushes it flat against his thigh and tries to endure the pressure while his toes curl around the bulge in Erwin's trousers. Erwin groans again, eyes fluttering, but he's not moving away. He's not pushing Levi away, so Levi adds a little more pressure.

"Come on," he sighs out, toes rubbing over Erwin's belt. "Show me."

Erwin swallows and seems to hesitate, but when Levi's foot crawls back to his groin, he gives in. When he moves his hand Levi thinks, for a second, Erwin will push him away after all, but instead, he flicks his belt open. Levi swallows himself, hips shaking when Erwin works his trousers open and when his cock jumps free, Levi has to gasp for air.

It's beautiful, as much as a dick can be. It's huge and hard, a vein running along the length that looks so appealing that Levi has a very strong urge to lick it. But he figures, Erwin wouldn't let him. Even now, so what Levi does instead, is bring his foot close to brush the hot meat with his toes.

"Shit," Levi breathes out, Erwin exhaling a raw moan. "Shit you're huge."

Erwin doesn't respond, but Levi doesn't even want him to. He's too busy looking at Erwin's cock. He will probably never see it again, so he has to memorise it. But Levi doesn't waste time doing that, can't ignore the way Erwin seems painfully hard, so he brushes his sole against the throbbing meat and pushes it against Erwin's stomach, starts rubbing. Erwin groans and lifts his shirt up to avoid stains, though Levi already sees one. It makes Levi twitch again and he takes the sight in hungrily, keeps working his foot along the length.

It's a little awkward, can Levi not remember ever doing something like this, but he gets a hang of it. He can trace the vein with his toe, can push his heel to Erwin's balls and rubbing seems easy with Erwin's stomach keeping his cock from slipping away. Erwin starts groaning deep, his lips parting for breathless moans here and there and soon enough, the underside of Levi's foot is all slick with pre-cum. It almost tickles, but then again, Levi is too aroused to care. He brings his hand to his own cock again and starts pumping, watches his skin pressing against Erwin's cock, feels the heat and seriously can't handle how good this feels. It's far from what Levi always wanted and maybe that's why it's so much better.

It doesn't take long at all for Levi to feel all desperate for an orgasm. The arousal sits tight in his belly and he can't even control the noises he makes any longer. They just tumble out of his throat and that Erwin's cock starts leaking pre-cum like crazy, doesn't help.

" _Levi._ " 

Erwin shudders the word out, voice a deep groan. He closes his eyes and with a last few rubs, he comes. Levi shakes with him, toes curling, his foot rubbing Erwin's cum all over his length and by the time Erwin's through, Levi collapses onto the mattress and comes, shouting Erwin's name.

Afterwards it's silent. Levi starts to feel disgusting with cum all over himself, but for some reason, he doesn't manage to care. He just lies there, eyes closed, his foot still near Erwin's cock. Maybe, Levi realises, this was the worst idea he ever had. It felt so good. Too good. He's just going to get frustrated even faster now, remembering this.

"When you're finished," Erwin says, voice still a little breathy. He trails off and pushes Levi's foot away. Levi doesn't want to get up at all, but he still shifts, careful to not stain Erwin's sheets, simply out of a habit, and manages to sit up.

"Shit," Erwin says all of a sudden, sounds so seriously upset that Levi cocks his head to look at him. Erwin doesn't return the look, seems to avoid it again and digs for some tissues, meanwhile cursing like a mantra. He seems to get more upset with every second and Levi can't help but feel horrible about it.

"Fuck, are you going to sew me now? For sexual harassment or something?" Levi says, tries to laugh, but doesn't manage at all. The words sounds horrible and Levi doesn't want to think about it like that. "Shit... goddamnit. Sorry, alright? I just..."

"You didn't force me to pull out my dick," Erwin mumbles, still not looking up. Levi bites his lip, staring at the blonde hair.

"I did. Kinda," he mumbles back and to the words, Erwin looks up. He doesn't look sexy at all now. Well, technically he still does, but he looks too upset for Levi to appreciate it.

"I just... didn't want to do this," he says and the words hurt so much that Levi has to look away.

"Sorry," he forces out, standing up. "Good thing I'll never bother you again now."

Levi doubts he can ever truly ignore the blonde, but he just has to endure till the end of the semester, right? He'll get a new roommate then. Hopefully someone ugly. Of course, Erwin didn't exactly do anything, so, technically, the promise doesn't stand. But it obviously doesn't matter. Erwin doesn't want to. Maybe it's time for Levi to live with it.

"Levi." A warm hand curling around his wrist makes Levi stop. He doesn't want to look at Erwin now, but he does it anyway.

"I don't hate you," Erwin says and Levi isn't sure why his heart skips a beat.

"Great," he mumbles, tries to twist his wrist away from Erwin's grip, but Erwin doesn't let him, pulls him back onto the bed.

"I don't hate you," he repeats. "I just... didn't want to do this."

"Great," Levi says again, still trying to get away. "You already fucking said that. I get it."

"No you don't." Erwin tightens his grip and pulls Levi a little closer. "All you wanted was to have sex with me. I didn't want that. I don't."

Levi grits his teeth, feels hit by the words, but can't do anything about it. He doesn't want to hear them, but Erwin keeps him close and Levi would like to hate him right now very fucking much.

"I fucking get it," he snarls, breathes in to continue, but Erwin raises his free hand to cover Levi's mouth.

"No you don't get it," he says. "That's why I'm telling you. I didn't just want to have sex with you. Not  _just_ ."

Levi stiffens, returns Erwin's gaze wide-eyed, but eventually manages to back off and brush his hand away.

"What-"

"You know," Erwin interrupts. "I didn't want you to throw yourself on me just like that... but that's what you did."

Levi swallows, unsure where all of this suddenly comes from. It makes him feel even younger than he is, like he's fifteen all over again, awkwardly trying to ask his crush out. It never worked. Sex always works. But this is something else. It's different.

"Well, what else do I have to offer?" Levi mumbles, surprised about his own words. He wanted to say something else entirely, but they just slipped. Erwin's eyes widen in surprise, then go all soft like he understands, though Levi doesn't even understand himself.

"We were friends right?" Erwin says, squeezing Levi's wrist carefully. "And we weren't friends because we're obviously both fine as hell. We were friends because I liked you, everything about you. I mean... I still do, just... I didn't want to..." Erwin sighs, searching for words and Levi has the strong urge to run away. But he's still naked and Erwin still has his wrist in his grip.

"I didn't want to be that guy you just have sex with," Erwin eventually finishes and Levi can just stare, because he seriously has no idea what to say.

"You know?" Erwin adds and after another silence, Levi shakes his head.

"No."

Erwin rolls his eyes with a sigh and pulls him closer again. Levi wants to back off, but Erwin's arms wrap around his shoulders and Levi can't deny himself the touch he's been craving for so long.

"I like you Levi," Erwin says. "You dumbass. I like you."

"What?"

The words tumble out of Levi's throat immediately and he still can't think of anything else to say. He feels all warm and maybe a little dizzy, because Erwin is so close and fucking touching him and he's just  _talking_ to him in the first place.

"I  _like_ you," Erwin repeats, a weird smile ghosting over his lips. "But you just seemed interested in... well, my body. And that was weird. But..." He pauses to laugh, runs his fingers through Levi's hair. "You jerked off in my bed to smell me? That's pretty fucking cute."

Levi blushes and he hates that Erwin doesn't let him struggle away, because it means he can see it.

"Shut up," Levi tries. "I was just-"

"It was hard," Erwin interrupts again, seems to have a great time not letting Levi talk. "To not give in I mean."

"Shut up," Levi says again, lowering his gaze. "I don't..." That time, Erwin doesn't interrupt and Levi has to admit, he didn't expect that, so he has no idea what to say. It's embarrassing again and he closes his eyes, trying to swallow it up. Maybe it's not so different from back then, when Levi had a crush on that guy. Maybe he has a crush on Erwin now.  _Fuck_ , he  _did_ jerk off on his bed just to smell him. And  _shit, shit, shit_ , he had all those stupid dreams and sometimes they didn't involve sex at all.

"Well?" Erwin slides his hands from Levi's shoulder, but just to cup his face instead. Levi doesn't want to look at Erwin  _at all_ , but he still opens his eyes.

"Do you want to go out with me then?"

Levi actually flinches to the words and Erwin loosens his grip like he wants to let go. Levi clicks his tongue and reaches out to press the warm hands back to his face.

"You shithead," he mumbles. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Ah..." Erwin smiles a little, thumb caressing Levi's cheek. "I was afraid you'd say no."

"Well I won't." Levi swallows, embarrassed again, but he figures he can stop caring since Erwin already saw him blushing like an idiot.

"I probably like you too... but I also hate you because you ignored me. That was the worst thing you possibly could've done."

"Sorry." Erwin smiles guilty and Levi sighs, rubs his thumbs over Erwin's skin.

"I'm sorry too," he then mumbles, sheepish. "Eye-fucking you was just... easier than... asking you out."

Erwin rumbles a laugh into his chest and leans down to brush a kiss to Levi's nose. Levi wrinkles it and cocks his head up so Erwin kisses his lips instead. It's slower than the first time, nice and innocent and Levi likes it very much. He's probably not going to get laid tonight, but maybe he's fine with that as long as Erwin will smile at him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy, what happened oh my god. I'm sorry, probably, but I kind of didn't know what else to do. This might be, because I don't like feet. I mean, giving them a small kiss or something, fine, but using them for more lol no thanks. ANYWAY I did it uh anyway. A little. (⊃‿⊂)  
> So, as always, u can check out the challenge on my  
> [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) and yeah.  
> (Wow I don't have much to say today, how unusual haha)  
> oh, well, btw, idk if this turned out a little dubcon..ny...? (⊃~⊂) should I tag that? o.o


End file.
